


Goblin Slayer: Fearless

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Goblin Slayer Adventures [2]
Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gang Rape, Hentai, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The goblins are still raiding villages and abducting young women to satisfy their lust, but now, they may have evolved so far that even Goblin Slayer isn't a match for them.
Series: Goblin Slayer Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031676
Kudos: 27





	1. Fearless

Orcbolg. It is what High Elf Archer calls the Goblin Slayer. In the 2000 years she has been alive, young for an elf, she has never met a man more fascinating. Thus, when he approaches their table on the ground floor of the Adventurers' Guild and informs them of yet another Goblin subjugation request, (He never actually asks for their help as it is not his way.) High Elf Archer excitedly volunteers to accompany him.

"Forgive me, Sir Goblin Slayer," Priestess, Goblin Slayer's young companion, sadly apologizes, "but I have urgent duties I need to perform at the temple of the Earth Mother."

"Don't worry about it!" High Elf Archer reassures her. "I'll make sure he comes back in one piece."

The other members of their party, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest, have gone back to their hometowns a few days ago and are likewise unable to participate. While the thought of charging into a goblin nest without their three spellcasters worries High Elf Archer so, she is also a little excited to have Orcbolg all to herself for once.

#

The contract requires the duo to travel to the faraway land of Faraway Land where they will meet with the client. The area is far too mountainous for the carriage they hired to continue. They must hike the rest of the way.

When it starts to get dark, they build a fire and set up camp. Goblin Slayer places traps and bells to warn them of goblins or wild animals.

"I'll take the first watch," he tells her and sits Indian style, his back against the thick trunk of a large tree and with his short sword drawn and laid close to his right.

High Elf Archer isn't sure if it's the cold, the serenity, or the stars above them, but in stead of lying down near the fire, she decides to snuggle up to him for warmth. Not an easy thing to do, as he almost never removes his cold helmet and armor out of overcaution, especially when on a quest.

After mere minutes of being so close to him, High Elf Archer starts to get in the mood. She begins caressing his thigh, slowly rubbing her body against his, and moaning softly in his ear to entice him.

"Take off your armor," she whispers.

Goblin Slayer politely but coldly refuses, "I'm sorry. This would be unwise. We would be distracted and left vulnerable to attack."

High Elf Archer leans back, her eyes wide with confusion, her face red with embarrassment. She wishes he wasn't wearing that helmet so she could search his face for some kind of emotion. She quickly retreats to the opposite side of the fire and tries to sleep on her side with her back to him.

#

Early the next day, they continue hiking through the woods, neither of them speaking.

High Elf Archer sighs and awkwardly stutters, "L-Look, about last night, y-you were right. I-"

"It's alright," Goblin Slayer interrupts her so that she won't need to apologize.

It is dark again by the time they finally arrive at Faraway Land. They find an inn and rent a room with separate beds to spend the night before going to meet with the client the following day. With a roof over their heads and high stone walls surrounding the village, Goblin Slayer feels secure enough to remove his armor and wash up.

"So stupid!" High Elf Archer silently chastises herself. "I should have been more patient. NOW would have been the right time to do what I did last night. What was I thinking?! Of course it wasn't safe to fool around in the middle of the dark, unfamiliar, scary woods! It's just that…human life is so short. I just didn't want to waste any time before…before he's gone for good." She sighs and quietly continues, "Well, it's too late now. If I make a move on him tonight right after being rejected, I'll seem too desperate! Ugh! I wish the ground would just swallow me-!"

She gasps when Goblin Slayer lies down beside her in stead of in his own bed. Startled, she quickly turns around and finds his face so close to hers, she can feel his breath on her skin. The room is only barely illuminated by the light of the moon seeping through a small window, but what little she can see of his face is absolutely beautiful. High Elf Archer closes her eyes, parts her lips, and leans forward, praying that he doesn't refuse her again.

He doesn't, and he kisses her lips softly and passionately.

#

They make love for most of the night, then spend a few hours sleeping in each other's arms. While he does everything right and brings her to the heights of ecstasy many times, High Elf Archer knows and accepts that they could never be or have anything more than this. She has heard enough sonnets about his growing legend; how the fearless Goblin Slayer would rescue the fair maidens, how they would always fall in love with him, and how he would leave them in the end to continue his quest to eradicate the goblins.

"A foolish quest," she sadly tells herself as she rests her head on his chest and listens to his heart beating while he sleeps. "Eradicating the goblins is about as possible as eradicating ants. He'll most likely fight them until it kills him. Or even if he doesn't. Even if he decides to retire and settle down, he's better off with his childhood friend, Cow Girl; someone he can grow old with."

#

The next day, Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer go to a pig farm to meet with their client, Pig Farmer. He was surprised to see them.

"I didn't think anyone would take the job," the client, a balding, middle-aged man with a thick mustache, meekly admits as he serves them two mugs of milk after he invites them into his small home. "The reward money I offered was paltry-"

"How many goblins?" Goblin Slayer interrupts him. "Were there big ones?"

"I-I'm not sure how many. No, I didn't see any big ones. It was so dark. It all happened so fast. My daughter thought they were just wolves comin' for the pigs. She went out to scare them off-" The balding man breaks into tears. "They took her! They took my little girl!"

High Elf Archer sympathizes with the poor father, but she also decides to be honest with him, "Mr. Pig Farmer. I know this is going to be hard to hear, but it's been a few days-"

"I know. I know she might already be dead. Maybe it's better that she is rather than… I just want-"

"Revenge," Goblin Slayer finishes the sentence for him. It is a motivation he is familiar with, but he is wrong.

"No," Pig Farmer answers, a little shocked by his armored guest's suggestion. "If they haven't eaten her or anything, I want her body back. I want to bury her next to her mother."

#

The farmer points them in the direction whence the goblins came. From there, it will be a simple task for one who has dedicated his life to the eradication of goblins to track them to their nest.

"Why attack a pig farm just to kidnap one girl?" High Elf Archer asks.

"It wasn't an attack," Goblin Slayer answers as he follows the trail. "It was a small scouting group, but the girl discovered them. She had bad luck, but she may have inadvertently saved all of Faraway Land. Now, we'll be able to destroy the nest before the goblins can launch an actual attack on the village."

In stead of the usual cave, the duo discover that the goblins have made a nest of an old, abandoned castle surrounded by a moat that has long since dried up. The drawbridge can no longer be raised as only the chain on its right side remains.

"We can't set the castle on fire. The girl might still be alive," Goblin Slayer informs his companion. "We'll make them come to us."

High Elf Archer doesn't mind. She has never liked her companion's more extreme methods of exterminating goblins. The duo take cover behind the trees. Goblin Slayer sets a trap near the drawbridge: vials of flammable oil. Then, without a word, he points to two of three goblin spearmen stationed on the rampart but silently instructs his companion to spare the third. High Elf Archer nods. She aims high with her great bow and releases the cord. The arrow rides the wind and moves in a curve, punching through the head of one goblin while piercing the throat of another, killing them both near simultaneously. The third one takes cover and blows into a horn to alert others. In a short time, goblin archers appear above the tall, thick stone wall, but they are unsure of where to aim as the elf's arrow came from a misleading direction.

Goblin Slayer commands, "Take them out."

High Elf Archer loads three arrows in her bow and looses them, killing three goblins at the same time.

"That's five," Goblin Slayer counts.

The goblin archers ascertain their enemies' location and counterattack, but their poisoned arrows harmlessly fall on thick tree trunks that the adventurers use for protection. A small squad of goblins armed with crude knives, axes, and clubs cross the drawbridge.

Goblin Slayer shouts, "The vials! NOW!"

High Elf Archer lights the tip of an arrow and looses it, igniting the trap. Several goblins scream in agony as they are set ablaze, but to Goblin Slayer's surprise, the ones behind them fearlessly leap through the wall of flames or even trample on the burnt bodies of their kind.

"Something is wrong. They're not afraid of the fire," Goblin Slayer says. "Run!"

"What-?" High Elf Archer starts to ask.

"Run NOW!"

Still confused, the elf reluctantly obeys, turning and dashing into the forest. Goblin Slayer meets the closest goblin and runs it through with his short sword. He is surprised again when the goblin smiles even as blood trickles down its chin. The dying goblin grabs onto the adventurer's arm and pulls him over the edge. Both of them plummet to the bottom of the moat.

#

"Why? Why? Why did we run?" High Elf Archer frantically asks herself as she breathlessly rushes through the woods. "They were just your average goblins; no stronger or larger than a human child. There were no hobs, no shamans, no champions, no lords. So why?!" Then, she remembers what Goblin Slayer said. "Orcbolg mentioned they weren't afraid of the fire. They still burn though, so what's the big deal? Where is Orcbolg anyway?"

She quickly looks around and doesn't find him. In stead, she finds a goblin to her left, snickering mischievously while trying to keep up with her.

"Oh shit!" the elf exclaims.

She loads her bow and takes aim when a goblin to her right trips her with his club. High Elf Archer yelps as she falls face first and skids across the ground on her stomach. Her bow slides beyond her reach. Before she can recover, the goblins pounce on her. One of them places its hand on her head, pressing the side of her face against the earth. Another keeps her down with a knee to her back.

"Get… Get off me!" High Elf Archer snarls.

Yet another goblin moves her cloak aside. He giggles lustfully and slides his hand between her legs, rubbing her crotch and anus through her shorts with his fingers.

The elf gasps through clenched teeth, "S-Stop it! S-Stop touching me!"

The goblin just laughs and rubs her crotch more vigorously. High Elf Archer tries to close her legs together, but two more goblins grab her ankles and spread her legs even wider, making it easier for the other goblin to continue molesting her.

"AAAH! STOP!" she helplessly begs, trying to squirm her hips away from him.

The sight of her wriggling tush just further excites the goblin, and he rips her shorts apart, exposing her smooth, well-toned buttocks.

"NO!" High Elf Archer shouts. "Orcbolg! Help me!"

The goblin tickles her folds with his fingertips. The elf's body shudders.

"D-Don't touch me there!" she growls at him.

The goblin responds by pushing the index and middle fingers of his left hand inside her. The elf screams. Her molester proceeds to slide his fingers back and forth inside her.

"S-Stop! Stop it," the elf begs as her body trembles and sweats.

The goblin continues to mercilessly finger her. The others laugh and cheer in their strange language. She can't understand their words, but the mocking tone of their voices infuriate her.

She breathes a sigh of relief as the goblin eventually withdraws his fingers from inside her. However, her respite is short lived when she feels the tip of his penis poking against her folds.

She panics and redoubles her efforts to break free as she threatens them, "Don't you dare! I'll kill you if yaaaAAAAAGGHH…!"

Her threat ends in a shriek as the goblin forces his entire length inside her in one shove. The goblin sighs at the warm, tight embrace of her pussy lips around his shaft. Then, with his hands on her hips, he proceeds to rape her. High Elf Archer shuts her eyes tight as tears stream from them.

"You bastard!" she cries.

The goblin continues to brutally thrust behind her, his pelvis noisily slapping against her buttocks, his friends cheering him on. Then, his small body spasms, and he ejaculates inside her. High Elf Archer grimaces as her womb is forced to accept his hot, thick, sticky, disgusting, unwelcome goblin cum.

After he empties his little, green balls, he pulls out of her. They turn her over on her back. Two goblins grab at the front of her outfit and tear it off her. They snigger lecherously at the sight of her bare breasts. A different goblin takes the place of the last one between her legs, and he too slides his member inside her cunt. High Elf Archer winces, but she doesn't struggle during this second rape.

"There's no point in resisting," she tells herself as the monster violates her. "I have to save my strength. I'll let them have their fun for now, but an opportunity will come or Orcbolg will rescue me, and then I'll make them pay."

Two goblins on either side of her flick her nipples with their tongues. The elf shuts her eyes tight and gnashes her teeth. When her nipples harden, the goblins suck on them. High Elf Archer's back archs as she shrieks. The tongue of the goblin on top of her wags as he rocks his hips faster between her legs. His saliva drips on her stomach. Then, he shudders and orgasms, filling her womb with even more goblin gunk.

"Bear it!" the elf whimpers as she covers her face and weeps into her hands. "I just have to bear it!"

When the second rapist finishes, he pulls out of her, and a third goblin takes his place.

#

After every member of the small goblin squad has taken his turn with her, they tie a leash around her neck and lead her back to their castle like an animal they just caught. They parade her naked before their companions who cheer raucously.

High Elf Archer looks around at the lustful faces and fearfully thinks, "So many of them. Faraway Land will be decimated!"

Her captors take her underground and cage her in the dungeon. It is musty and without light as goblins can see in the dark.

"Where is Orcbolg?" High Elf Archer asks herself. "He must have gotten away or he would be locked in here with me."

Her sensitive ears hear the sound of someone breathing in the corner of the prison. She is not alone. When her eyes adjust to the darkness, she sees a naked young woman with long, dark hair curled up against the wall, her eyes blankly staring forward.

"Oh gods!" High Elf Archer exclaims inwardly. "Is that the pig farmer's daughter?! She's alive?! Usually, goblins would just use young women to satisfy their lust then kill them. The only reason for them to keep her alive is to breed." The elf kneels next to the young woman and gently asks, "You're Pig Farmer's daughter, right? I'm an adventurer. Your father sent me to save you."

Without looking at her, Farmer's Daughter replies, "If you really want to save me, kill me. I don't have the courage to do it myself."

"Don't say that. What you went through was horrible. Trust me, I know. But in time-"

"Time?!" The young woman glares at her and snaps, "I'm only human. I don't have time! I'm going to have to live with this humiliation for the rest of my life! You're an elf! You have thousands of years to get over what they did to you! In time, you won't even remember this day!"

High Elf Archer is stunned into silence.

She wonders, "Could she be right? Is a single day worth nothing to those of us who live for thousands of years?" She remembers that glorious night she spent in Goblin Slayer's arms; his scent, his taste, his touch. "No! I won't allow myself to ever forget that night!"

The iron hinges of the cage's door squeak as a goblin enters. From the staff he carries in his hand and the plumed headdress and cape that he wears, High Elf Archer can tell that he is a shaman. His yellowish eyes dart back and forth between the two women. Then, he takes a step towards Farmer's Daughter and reaches for her.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY!" the dark-haired woman shrieks, cowering into a corner.

"Leave her alone!" High Elf Archer shouts, but when she tries to intervene, the shaman strikes her across the face with his staff.

The elf is temporarily dazed. When she recovers and sees the shaman trying to drag Farmer's Daughter out of the cage, she quickly kneels before the goblin.

"Choose me!" she pleads.

The elf caresses the shaman's thigh. Then, she gently rubs the crotch of his loincloth with her hand. She feels his member harden underneath. She gazes up at him and smiles suggestively.

She repeats in a more seductive voice, "Choose me."

The shaman smiles widely. He has never been seduced by an elven woman before, especially not by one so beautiful. The adventurer is a tall, slender woman. She has long green hair with a pair of braids over her shoulders, and her ears are long even for an elf.

High Elf Archer nearly cringes at the revelation of the old goblin's sharp, yellowish teeth, but she forces herself to maintain the seductive facade. Pleased, the shaman takes the other end of the elf's leash in his hand and leads the captive out of the dungeon.

As the iron door is once again locked shut, Farmer's Daughter sits, flabbergasted by the high elf's noble sacrifice.

#

In the castle's once elegant master bedroom, on an old, large, dusty bed that was once slept on by a king and his queen, the elderly goblin shaman lies naked on his back and sighs contentedly as his elven slave licks at his right nipple while gently stroking his impressively hard shaft with the fingers of her right hand.

"I have to do this. I have to please them," High Elf Archer convinces herself. "It's the only way to protect the pig farmer's daughter until Orcbolg can rescue us."

The shaman places his hands on the sides of the elf's face and makes her face him. He licks at her soft lips. High Elf Archer swallows hard. She closes her eyes and grudgingly parts her lips for him. Like a serpent, the shaman's tongue slithers into the elf's mouth. High Elf Archer nearly gags at its horrific taste coupled by its owner's rank breath. The old goblin places his right hand behind her head and roughly presses his wrinkled mouth against her soft lips. As they kiss, he fondles her right breast with his other hand, and her nipples harden. She trembles and begins to get a little wet between the legs.

"What's happening to me?" High Elf Archer asks herself. "Am I really getting turned on by this old, smelly, ugly monster?"

She softly moans into the old goblin's mouth and even starts to return his kiss. The shaman can feel his member nearing its eruption from the handjob. He places his hands on her hips to signal her to go on top of him. High Elf Archer takes his cue. She leans back and straddles him. She uses her hand to guide his penis towards her already sopping pussy. Then, she sighs as she slowly lowers herself and accepts his length inside her. The elderly goblin sighs also as High Elf Archer starts gyrating on top of him.

"Oh gods!" the elf gasps while moving her hips up and down.

The shaman is way bigger than any of the other goblins that gang raped her earlier. She can feel his thick cock rubbing against even the most sensitive area of her inner walls. The old goblin reaches upward and squeezes her breasts. He tweaks her nipples. High Elf Archer tilts her head back and moans louder. She places her hands on top of his to help him massage her breasts.

She rides him faster and harder until, with a scream of passion, she orgasms with him.

#

Goblin Slayer wakes at the bottom of the moat. The goblin that fell with him lies dead to his left, its skull cracked, yet miraculously, the adventurer still lives, and he wonders if the Earth Mother that Priestess constantly prays to had something to do with it.

He reaches into his pack and is relieved that the vial of healing potion hadn't shattered in the fall; perhaps another miracle. He consumes the liquid. It heals his injuries, but in order to fully restore his health, he would need to visit a healer for treatment.

That is perhaps the wiser thing to do. He should return to the village, restock on supplies, have a blacksmith repair his equipment, formulate a new plan to counter this new breed of fearless goblins.

Except before he lost consciousness earlier, he saw the goblins take High Elf Archer into their castle, and he will not allow them to have her for one second longer.

#

Goblin Slayer smears his armor with the blood of the dead goblin to mask his scent. He takes a stamina potion then carefully climbs out of the moat by using the cracks on the rock face for hand and footholds.

One of two goblin sentries stationed at the entrance yawns. The excitement earlier interrupted his sleep. He is so drowsy, he doesn't even notice his companion die from a throwing knife between the eyes. When he raises his head, he notices a strange, small, red, glowing ball in the distance. He realizes far too late that it is actually the eye of the man that will slay him.

#

High Elf Archer quietly cries face down in the bed next to the snoring shaman.

"How unbelievably humiliating! I can't believe I came for this disgusting creature!" she groans to herself.

Suddenly, she hears screams of panic coming from the floor below. The shaman is startled out of his slumber. He hurriedly grabs his staff, bolts out of bed, and rushes to the door. Still disoriented, he completely forgets about the elf in the room with him. 

High Elf Archer chases after the elderly goblin. She finds him looking down at the chaos below from behind the second floor balustrade. The ground floor is covered in thick smoke, but every now and then, she would catch a glimpse of a bloodied goblin, howling as it dies. The smoke begins to fade, and for a second, High Elf Archer sees Goblin Slayer, bloody short sword in hand, just as he throws another smoke bomb to once again conceal himself.

"Orcbolg!" the elf gasps.

She knows that Goblin Slayer can't see through the smoke any more than his enemies can, but she remembers Priestess once telling her how he has spent much time training himself in preparation for battles in pitch-black caves where he cannot rely on sight.

Then, High Elf Archer becomes aware of the shaman chanting with his staff raised. All of a sudden, the goblins below stop panicking. They stop screaming, running into walls, and wildly swinging their weapons in the air. The goblins proceed to methodically search the smoke for their enemy.

"It's the shaman!" High Elf Archer realizes. "He's using a kind of spell that makes his allies fearless, even to the point of sacrificing themselves just to achieve victory. It's probably also why they decided to breed with Farmer's Daughter; to replace the ones they've lost."

From behind the elderly goblin, the elf quickly wraps her leash around his throat and pulls. The shaman shrieks. He drops his staff and frantically claws at the rope around his neck. High Elf Archer places a foot on his back and pulls harder. The old goblin's eyes bulge. His tongue lolls. He chokes. Finally, his arms go limp, and he falls to his knees. High Elf Archer continues to strangle him for a few more seconds just to make sure he is dead. When she releases him, he falls on his side.

With the goblins below once again fearful and disorganized, Goblin Slayer easily dispatches them.

#

Fortunately, neither High Elf Archer nor Farmer's Daughter get pregnant. Pig Farmer is overjoyed at his daughter's return, and father and daughter embrace tearfully. After both of the adventurers have completely recovered, they bid their client goodbye.

"Thank you again for everything," Pig Farmer sincerely tells them. "I'm embarrassed by the meager reward you received. If you ever need my help for anything, absolutely anything at all,-"

"It's alright," Goblin Slayer interrupts him. "I came here to slay goblins."

The client bows humbly. Then, he turns to his daughter behind him and says, "Our friends are leaving if you'd like to say anything to them."

The young woman almost raises her head. She opens her mouth to try and say something, but in the end, she just lowers her head again. High Elf Archer wonders if Farmer's Daughter is too ashamed to look her in the eyes after what the elf went through to save her from the shaman back at the dungeon.

"I apologize," Pig Farmer meekly says to the adventurers.

"We understand," the elf assures him. "She's been through a lot."

"I will do everything I can to help her recover from this, and I know that, in time, she will be able to thank you herself."

As the adventurers walk through the mountain forest back to where they can take a carriage home, High Elf Archer looks up and watches Goblin Slayer walking ahead of her.

She thinks, "I don't know if Farmer's Daughter will ever recover from what the goblins did to her during her short human lifetime. I don't know if, a thousand years from now, I won't even remember this fascinating human walking in front of me. What I do know is, if I worry too much about the future, I might not enjoy the present."

She jogs to catch up with him. Then, she gives him a smile and holds on to his arm the rest of the way.

END


	2. Copycats

Goblin Slayer, the silver-ranked adventurer, nearly kills the exhausted horse he rented as he races back home from the Adventurers' Guild after a messenger informed him of a goblin attack at the farm he lives in.

"How?" he asks himself. "I checked for signs of goblin scouts the last time I was home. There were none. I made sure."

When he sees the farmhouse, he quickly dismouts without bothering to tether the horse and dashes the rest of the way on foot, one hand on the hilt of his short sword. As he runs, his sharp mind quickly assesses the damage around him.

"A few broken fences, missing livestock," he thinks.

However, his primary concern is the safety of his childhood friend, Cow Girl, and her uncle. The latter rushes out the front door to meet him.

"Are the goblins still here?" Goblin Slayer asks.

"No," the older man breathlessly answers. "They stole a couple of cows and left. I never even saw them."

"Is your niece alright?"

Cow Girl's uncle lowers his eyes in shame and worriedly answers, "It's all my fault. I should have protected her-"

"Where is she?"

"They… They took her."

#

Bandit Wizard smiles lustfully at the unconscious beauty lying on the floor of the old cottage he and his friends are temporarily hiding in. The young woman they kidnapped from the farm is a buxom, short-haired redhead.

"We had been secretly watching you for a few days now," he admits to his sleeping captive. "The cows were a bonus and part of the ruse, but you were always the real prize."

He gets down on his knees, strips her of her overalls, and leers at her slender legs. He excitedly rips open her shirt. Then, he undoes the string in front of her bra and moves the cups aside to expose her ample breasts. The lustful smile on his face widens.

He cups and squeezes her boobs so tightly that his fingers sink into her soft skin. Cow Girl's brow furrows though her eyes remain closed. Her body twitches and she winces in her sleep. Bandit Wizard leans forward and kisses her in the mouth while he continues to grope her breasts.

"Her lips are so soft and sweet," he thinks.

His left hand crawls down her body. He presses his fingers against the crotch of her panties, and he slowly starts massaging small circles on it. Cow Girl's body trembles. She unconsciously moans into his mouth. Bandit Wizard can feel her getting wet through her underwear.

His penis becomes painfully erect, and he parts his long, purple, wizardly robes to unleash it. He hurriedly undoes the strings of her side tie panties and relieves her of the underwear, uncovering her wet pussy. He spreads her legs and takes a few seconds to ogle her most kept secret. Then, he guides his penis towards it and sighs as he slowly pushes his cock inside her.

He exclaims, "Your pussy feels so much better than I imagined!"

The young, skinny, bespectacled wizard with short brown hair starts rocking his hips back and forth between her legs. Even while unconscious, Cow Girl's sensitive body reacts to the stimulation, and she moans louder. The sight of his victim's bare breasts jiggling before him coupled with the erotic sounds she makes further excites the rapist, and he thrusts harder.

"This is amazing! I'm already at my limit!" he grunts through clenched teeth.

His body convulses as he shoots his load inside the sleeping beauty.

#

"Don't you regularly check the area for goblin tracks?" Cow Girl's uncle asks.

"I do," Goblin Slayer answers on one knee as he inspects the ground near the broken fences. "Goblins did not do this. Although whoever it was made an effort to make it seem like they did."

"What?!"

The armored adventurer finds a trail. He stands up and starts to follow it.

"Wait for me!" the older man calls. "Lemme just find a weapon and-"

"No," Goblin Slayer answers. "I will not need help."

"But-!"

"I will bring her back safe, sir. Please give my horse some water. He almost died getting me here."

#

Cow Girl's eyes flutter open. With her head bent forward, the first thing she notices the moment her vision clears is that she is completely naked.

"EEK!" she shrieks, her face red with embarrassment.

She tries to cover herself but realizes that her wrists have been bound together above her with rope that is attached to a horizontal beam near the ceiling.

"Good! You're finally awake," Bandit Warrior, a wild-haired, hot-blooded young man who wears a band of cloth over his forehead, tells her. "I have to apologize on behalf of my friend, Bandit Wizard. He's so nervous around women, he can't get it up unless they're unconscious."

Bandit Fighter, a muscular, young man who ties his long, dark hair in a ponytail, makes a loud guffaw.

Keeping watch by the window, Bandit Wizard embarrassedly snaps at Bandit Warrior, "Sh-Shut up, asshole!"

Still disoriented, Cow Girl is initially puzzled by their words until she feels a soreness between her legs and a discomfort in her stomach. Only then does she realize what's been done to her. Her body trembles in horror, and tears stream down her face.

"You animals!" she sobs.

"Not animals. Goblins," Bandit Warrior corrects her. "We commit the crimes, they take the blame."

"You're horrible. So many people are suffering because of all the goblin attacks, and you're taking advantage of it."

"Well, what kind of a bandit would I be if I don't make use of such a golden opportunity?"

"Fine then! Keep the cows and leave our land! What more do you want?!"

Bandit Warrior's eyes move up and down the farm girl's naked form.

He cups her right breast, making her gasp, and whispers, "It's more fun if I just show you."

He loops his right arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He gives her a rough kiss to the lips. Cow Girl's eyes widen in horror. She makes protests, muffled by his mouth, and she tries to pull away from him. However, her bonds keep her in place and force her to endure the unwanted kiss.

Her captor licks and sucks down her chin, then her neck, then her chest. He flicks her left nipple with his tongue while tickling the right one with a fingertip.

Cow Girl shuts her eyes tight as her nipples harden, and she begs, "N-No! No. S-Stop doing that."

"I can't wait anymore," Bandit Fighter announces. "I'm getting me some of that."

He gets behind her and wraps his arms around her waist while licking at her armpit. Cow Girl grimaces in disgust. Bandit Fighter caresses her stomach. His right hand moves down between her legs, and he presses his fingers against her folds.

"No, no! Don't touch me there!" she cries, trying to squirm her trapped body away from his touch.

Bandit Fighter fondles her pussy. Cow Girl shivers and shuts her lips tight to stifle a moan. She tries her best to resist, but with multiple parts of her body being teased at the same time, she is eventually unable to withstand the growing heat in her loins. She starts moaning, and her sex becomes very wet.

Bandit Warrior commands, "Get your hand out of the way, Bandit Fighter. I'm going in."

"Lemme help you with that," the other bandit offers, and he raises their captive's right leg to make it easier for his friend to enter her.

"No! Please don't do it!" Cow Girl frantically shouts.

She tries pulling at her bonds again but still to no avail. Bandit Warrior undoes his pants. A cold bead of sweat runs down the side of the farm girl's face when she sees his hard, fat cock. The bandit grabs her by the hips and slowly slides his member inside her. Cow Girl groans through clenched teeth as she is penetrated.

"Gods, that pussy feels good. Bandit Wizard wasn't exaggerating for once," Bandit Warrior says.

Then, he starts rocking his hips back and forth. Cow Girl can do nothing but sob as she is violated. However, just when she thinks that things couldn't possibly get any worse, she feels the tip of Bandit Fighter's dick poking against her anus.

She screams, "W-Wait! Please, no! Not there! I'm begging you! NOT THERE!"

The hapless farm girl yowls as her asshole is stretched by the intrusion of Bandit Fighter's thick cock. The long haired bandit sighs and takes a second to enjoy the warm and tight embrace of her anus around his penis. Then, he proceeds to anally rape her.

Cow Girl begs, "Stop. Please stop. It hurts!"

However, both bandits, already overwhelmed by desire, ignore her pleas, and they continue to rape her holes simultaneously.

Realizing that her captors are merciless, Cow Girl resorts to threats.

"He'll come for me!" she warns them. "He'll come for me, and he'll make you all suffer for this!"

"Oh, we know all about him," Bandit Warrior fearlessly responds. "He only bullies short and stupid goblins. He's no match against us."

"We won't even need to fight him," Bandit Fighter adds. "We've set traps with alarms all over this cottage."

"So just accept your fate, farm girl. We're the only ones cumming for you tonight!"

The bandits fuck her harder, drawing a scream of agony from their victim. Bandit Wizard gets so excited by the sight of the beautiful, young woman getting raped that he starts masturbating.

He decides, "I'm going to use another sleep spell later so I can have my way with her again."

Bandit Warrior and Bandit Fighter near simultaneously shoot their load into their captive, and Cow Girl can only whimper helplessly as her womb and asshole are filled with their hot, thick, sticky cum.

Suddenly, Bandit Wizard is startled by the sound of bells coming from outside.

"That's the sound of your hero getting his leg mangled by a bear trap," Bandit Warrior brags to Cow Girl.

The woman just silently glares at him.

#

Bandit Fighter and Bandit Wizard exit the cottage to check on the trap. They are just about to enter the forest when a throwing dagger nearly hits Bandit Fighter in the face. It is so close that the long-haired bandit feels the wind left behind by the speeding weapon on his cheek. A second later, a man in a helmet and leather armor, carrying a short sword and a small, round shield, reveals himself from behind the trees.

"You must be Goblin Slayer," Bandit Fighter greets him. "You're shorter than I expected. I'll give you credit though. I was almost sure our trap got ya."

"Your traps were childish," Goblin Slayer responds.

"You don't scare me. You couldn't even hit a big target like me with your throwing dagger."

"I was not aiming for you."

Bandit Fighter turns around and gasps when he sees his bespectacled friend slumped against the wall of the cottage, a dagger buried in his throat. Bandit Wizard convulses and coughs out blood. Then, he dies with his eyes open in shock.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bandit Fighter roars. He launches a flying kick at his friend's murderer. "HaaaaiiiiyaaaaaAAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! OH GODS!"

The bandit's battle cry turns into screams of anguish as he falls to the ground with his right leg severed. Goblin Slayer watches the man writhing in pain and decides to let him slowly bleed to death.

All of a sudden, Bandit Warrior jumps and swings his long sword down from the silver-ranked adventurer's blindside. However, it is a surprise attack that Goblin Slayer expected, and he safely leaps out of harm's way. The bandit strikes with his sword again. The adventurer blocks with his shield, but the attack is so strong that he has to roll backward to absorb the impact.

Bandit Warrior taunts him, "That short sword is effective against little goblins but worthless against humans with longer reach."

Goblin Slayer lunges and swings his sword. Bandit Warrior deflects the attack, but he is unable to defend against the follow-up, and his face gets a deep cut from the edge of the adventurer's shield. Blood splatters the grass.

Goblin Slayer explains, "This short sword is not the only weapon I use."

He thrusts his boot into the bandit's midsection. Bandit Warrior falls hard on his back. His long sword flies out of his reach. The wind gets knocked out of him, but he quickly forces himself back to his feet. When he sees the armored adventurer slowly approaching, he fearfully turns and runs.

Then, steel jaws snap shut on his leg. Bandit Warrior falls on his stomach and howls in pain.

"I did not disable all of your traps," Goblin Slayer informs him. "Though I did move some of them just in case you tried to escape."

He kicks the bandit on the side to flip him on his back. Next, he pins him to the ground with a knee to the chest. Then, he holds the tip of his short sword half an inch from Bandit Warrior's eye.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" the bandit breathlessly begs. "You have to tell me. How did we lose to a weirdo that only hunts goblins?"

Goblin Slayer answers, "You survive through thievery. You abduct women. You are already more like goblins than humans, so I defeated you using the same tactics I use on goblins. First, I intentionally trigger an alarm to lure you out. Then, I kill your shaman because he is the most dangerous. Finally, I eliminate the rest by using your own weapons or traps. Actually, real goblins would have been more of a challenge."

Bandit Warrior laughs bitterly and says, "I guess we copied them a little too well."

#

Goblin Slayer frees Cow Girl of her bonds and carries her out of the cottage. He is relieved that at least the bandits weren't too rough on her. Real goblins would have been far more cruel. The adventurer decides that he will return for the two stolen cows later. Cow Girl slowly opens her eyes. She looks up at him and smiles.

Then, she weakly says, "I warned them that you would come for me."

"They should have listened," Goblin Slayer responds.

Cow Girl rests her head against him. She closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

END


	3. Samurai

"How could this happen?!" Onna-Bugeisha, a young and beautiful swordswoman with fair skin, slender build, and long, straight dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, asks herself in utter disbelief as invaders hold her down while a village in her protection burns all around her. "Gifted with my family's Invincible Sword Skill, how did I lose to mere goblins?!"

The goblins, short, green-skinned, loathsome creatures, sneer at her. They rip her kimono off and, with lolling tongues dripping with saliva, leer at her flawless naked body.

Onna-Bugeisha growls, "You filthy beasts! How dare you gaze upon the body of a noblewoman! Unhand me this instant!"

She tries to break free of their grasp once more. She is actually stronger than the little monsters; each one possessing only the strength of a human child, but they outnumber her; a goblin holding down each of her limbs. The two at her ankles spread her legs. Then, a fifth goblin removes his loincloth and positions himself between her thighs.

"N-N-No! Please don't!" Onna-Bugeisha fearfully begs, her bravado extinguished by the sight of the impressively big, green penis. "I-I've been promised to someone. Please! I've never-!"

Her cries for mercy go unheard, and with a grunt, the goblin forces his cock inside her. Her eyes wide open in shock, the warrior woman shrieks as she is violated. The little beast between her legs sighs in pleasure at the tightness around his schlong. Then, he proceeds to vigorously rock his hips back and forth between her legs while his cohorts taunt her.

"He…He took it. He took my virginity," Onna-Bugeisha thinks, tears flowing from her eyes. "M-My first time…is going to be…with a monster."

The goblin reaches forward with one hand and gives her left breast a squeeze while he thrusts harder.

The noblewoman shakes her head from side to side and begs, "No! No! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

The monster's little, green body shudders. Then, he snarls and fills his victim's womb with his seed. Onna-Bugeisha feels the warmth in her stomach. She grimaces in disgust, but at the same time, she ceases her struggles. All hope has been drained from her. When the goblin finishes, he pulls his cock out of the young woman, and another of his kin takes his place.

#

Years later, Gokenin, an old, slightly overweight but strong man with a Fu Manchu mustache who was once the faithful retainer of Onna-Bugeisha, visits the Adventurers' Guild in search of Goblin Slayer. The slayer of goblins was recommended by Noble Fencer, a pretty adventurer and noblewoman with short, honey-colored hair. She was once rescued by Goblin Slayer, and he had also retrieved her family heirloom, the Aluminum rapier, from a goblin paladin. Noble Fencer's and Onna-Bugeisha's families are close allies. Guild Girl, the guild's receptionist allows the trio to use a small, meeting room on the second floor.

"It has been years," Goblin Slayer, a silver-ranked goblin specialist who almost never removes his helmet, mask, and armor out of overcaution, bluntly speaks. "Onna-Bugeisha cannot possibly still be alive."

"I am aware. This is not a rescue quest," Gokenin informs him. "Years ago, I led a rescue mission myself alongside Noble Fencer's uncle. We found the goblin nest but no sign of Onna-Bugeisha; only unidentifiable human remains. It is believed that the little bastards had eaten her along with their other captives."

"I see."

"After we dispatched all of the goblin adults, I discovered three goblin newborns hidden in a hole on the cave wall. They had done nothing wrong. Their fathers were to blame for Onna-Bugeisha's fate, so I spared them; let hunger, or the cold, or some predator take them. Then, just last week, goblins attacked our city. They killed members of the rescue party and stole their wives and daughters."

"You figure these goblins were the ones you spared years ago taking revenge for the destruction of their nest."

"I am certain of it. The leaders of this horde were three taller goblins. Each one, nearly the size of a full grown man. They used the Invincible Sword Skill!"

Goblin Slayer frowns under his mask and asks, "How did they learn such a complicated technique?"

Gokenin explains, "Generations ago, Onna-Bugeisha's ancestor asked his royal magician to cast a spell on his progeny. When any of his descendants come of age, they magically and instantly learn the Invincible Sword Skill!"

"So the newborns you spared-"

"They were likely Onna-Bugeisha's children. We sent people to this new horde's nest to rescue the women, but none have returned."

"Take me to this nest."

"Wait!" Noble Fencer interjects. "Don't you think you should learn how to counter the Invincible Sword Skill first?"

"There is no time. The goblins have had those women for a week. Goblins multiply very quickly."

Noble Fencer comes to a frightening realization. "You mean, if they're allowed to breed-"

"We will end up facing an army of goblin samurai."

#

With no time to form a decent party, Goblin Slayer, Noble Fencer, and Gokenin take a carriage to the retainer's kingdom. Then, they travel on foot to a cave where the goblins have made their nest.

"What's the plan?" Noble Fencer asks. "How do we defeat several generations' worth of sword training?"

"We cheat," Goblin Slayer answers. "When the opportunity presents itself, take them out from a distance with your lightning miracle."

"I can only do that twice per day. There are three of them."

"If they are in close proximity of one another, you will only need to use it once."

The moment the cave mouth comes into view, Goblin Slayer silently signals his companions to crouch. They cautiously sneak forward, using the tall grass for cover. There is a guard with a spear at the entrance. The armored adventurer hurls a throwing dagger into the side of its neck, killing it quietly and near instantly. Blood squirts from the dead sentry's wound as it falls. When he is certain that none of their enemies notice, Goblin Slayer and his companions come out of hiding and approach the corpse.

"One," the slayer of goblins mutters.

"What now?" Gokenin asks.

"If not for their captives, I would use my vials of flammable oil to either burn the goblins alive or kill them through smoke inhalation. In stead, we will have to use this dead goblin's blood to mask our scent."

"You can't be serious."

"If you need to vomit, do it now behind those bushes where our enemies will not smell it."

Gokenin stares at Noble Fencer in bewilderment.

The noblewoman tells him, "Priestess once told me that I'll get used to it. I'm still waiting."

#

Covered in goblin blood, Goblin Slayer lights a torch and leads the party inside. His small, circular shield is strapped to his left forearm, leaving both his hands free. He holds the torch in his left and a short sword in his right. The quest giver cautiously follows with a katana held in both hands. Noble Fencer brings the rear, her Aluminum rapier ready.

Deeper inside, they hear that cruel laughter goblins typically make when toying with their captives. Hidden behind stalagmites, Noble Fencer furiously gnashes her teeth when she sees a goblin raping a young woman with long, disheveled brown hair while other goblins cheer him on. The woman neither resists nor protests. After being brutalized repeatedly, she just stares blankly at the cave ceiling.

"Five women," Goblin Slayer whispers. "Three in a cage. One with her wrists chained against the wall. She is clearly already dead. One on the ground. The goblin on top of her is taller than the others."

"One of the samurai," Gokenin confirms. "The other two are feasting on the dead woman's leg. She was a good wife to my departed friend. I shall avenge them both."

"No. Your job is to secure the women in the cage. Only one average goblin with a club is guarding them. Once the battle starts, you must prevent our enemies from using their captives as meat shields. Leave the samurai to Noble Fencer." Goblin Slayer turns to the noblewoman and says, "Take out the two samurai together with one lightning bolt."

Noble Fencer asks, "What about the third one?"

"You cannot use your miracle on him without harming the woman. Do not worry. All three of us can take him and the remaining average goblins."

Noble Fencer begins her spell's chant. This catches the attention of the goblins nearest her, but they are not fast enough to stop her from unleashing a blinding bolt of electricity at the two feeding samurai. One of them gets incinerated, but the other survives, screaming in pain while frantically rolling on the ground to put out the flames on his burning flesh.

"Dammit! I missed one!" Noble Fencer exclaims.

She still has one more spell, but she needs a little time before she can use it.

"Get to the cage! Quick!" Goblin Slayer commands as he slashes the belly of an attacking goblin open with his short sword.

The third goblin samurai recognizes Noble Fencer as the most dangerous of the intruders because of her lightning spell. Confident in his skills, he leaves his victim on the ground when he could have used her as a meat shield and leaps at the noblewoman with his katana raised. Noble Fencer gasps, only barely able to block the attack with her rapier. It is impossible to use her lightning spell at this range without potentially hurting herself or her allies.

As Goblin Slayer deals with the average goblins, Gokenin does as he's told and rushes straight for the cage. The goblin with the club stands in his way. The retainer snorts. He decides to intimidate his diminutive opponent with a display of sword skill, twirling his katana in his hands. However, as he does so, the tip of his blade smacks into a nearby stalagmite, and the weapon flies out of his hands. The goblin smirks. He shoves the end of his club into the retainer's groin. When Gokenin groans and buckles, the goblin smashes his club into the side of the human's knee. The quest giver yelps and falls hard on his back.

Noble Fencer is slowly being pushed back. Her opponent is so fast and relentless in his assault that she can't find an opportunity to counterattack. With a downward slash, the goblin samurai rips open her top, exposing her rich cleavage and toned midriff. Then, he gives her a lecherous sneer. Noble Fencer's pride gets the better of her. She recklessly strikes, and the goblin samurai easily disarms her.

"Damn!" Noble Fencer cusses as her rapier clatters out of her reach.

His katana pointed at her, the goblin samurai slowly advances. The noblewoman retreats and finds her back against a cave wall. Her enemy sniggers. With the tip of his blade, he moves the lapel of Noble Fencer's top aside, slipping it down her shoulder and uncovering her right breast. A bead of sweat runs down the side of the noblewoman's face as she watches the monster ogle her.

The samurai slowly moves his blade between the young woman's legs, and for a second, Noble Fencer fears that he intends to mutilate her. Fortunately, he merely taps her crotch with the flat end of his katana. Noble Fencer flinches, but she understands the message behind the threat. She grudgingly unbuckles her belt and pulls her pants down her slender legs. The samurai's smile widens.

He taps her inner thighs with the flat end of his blade. The steel is cold against her skin, making her flinch again, but she takes the hint. She exhales angrily. Then, she looks away and parts her legs for him. The goblin steps forward. He holds his weapon at her throat. Noble Fencer swallows hard. He is so close, she can smell the stench of his breath. He licks the side of her face, and the noblewoman grimaces in disgust. The samurai uses his free hand to move the crotch of her panties aside. Then, he forces his erect penis into her pussy. Noble Fencer clenches her teeth when she feels him enter her. A tear rolls down her cheek. The monster proceeds to vigorously rock his hips back and forth between her legs.

The goblin samurai that survived Noble Fencer's lightning attack starts to recover. Filled with rage, he draws his katana and limps towards the armored intruder. Goblin Slayer kills another average goblin, running it through with his sword, before he notices the injured samurai approaching. He withdraws his weapon from the dead monster's body and allows the corpse to fall.

He studies his coming opponent, "Nearly half his body is covered in burns. Possibly blind in one eye, and he has lost the use of his right arm. Maybe now, I will be able to defeat his Invincible Sword Skill."

He meets the enemy halfway. However, their blades clash but once, and the samurai easily disarms Goblin Slayer. The armored adventurer backpedals. The samurai is unable to give chase because of his injured leg. With his free hand, Goblin Slayer flings two throwing daggers at the goblin swordsman. The monster easily deflects the projectiles in midair with his katana. Goblin Slayer throws a vial of flammable oil at his enemy. The samurai mistakes it for another dagger, and when he deflects it, the vial shatters against his blade, and he gets showered in its contents. Then, Goblin Slayer merely casts his torch at the creature's feet. The goblin samurai screams as his body is engulfed in flames.

Tears flow from Noble Fencer's eyes as the beast continues to rape her. He squeezes her exposed breast and flicks her light pink nipple with his tongue. The noblewoman shuts her eyes tight and winces in revulsion, but her nipples harden nonetheless. The goblin samurai presses his mouth against her breast and sucks on the nipple. His victim moans through clenched teeth in spite of herself. The monster's hand leaves her breast and moves down her body. He raises her right leg to fuck her deeper.

"S-Stop! Stop!" Noble Fencer shouts when she feels the monster's penis pulsating inside her.

In the end, she could do nothing but whimper helplessly as the goblin samurai shudders and ejaculates inside her. Noble Fencer weeps quietly while the monster rides his climax. However, to her horror, when he finally pulls out of her, she sees that his penis is still remarkably hard.

"H-How?!" the perplexed woman asks out loud though she knows that her rapist cannot understand her language.

The goblin samurai spins her around. He bends her forward, forcing her to lean her hands against the rough, cold surface of the cave wall. She feels the tip of his penis poking against her folds.

"A-Again?! So soon?!" she squeaks.

The monster grunts as he reenters her. He rapes her from behind this time, his pelvis noisily slapping against her firm derriere. From this position, he can fuck her even deeper, making Noble Fencer yelp with each painful thrust.

Falling on his back has knocked the wind out of Gokenin. His leg also seems broken, and it causes him much pain, making it impossible to escape his enemy.

"S-Stay away! Stay away from me!" he breathlessly shouts as he tries to retreat on his back.

Realizing that he no longer needs his weapon, the average goblin tosses away his club. Then, he pounces on the old retainer. Gokenin screams and frantically struggles. The little monster grabs his right forearm. Then, it bites down on his little finger. Gokenin howls in pain. The goblin rips his finger off, chews, and swallows. The old man stares in shock at the blood squirting from his wound.

He tearfully yells, "HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP! HE'S EATING ME! HE'S EATING ME!"

Goblin Slayer drives a dagger into the burnt goblin samurai's forehead to make sure that it's dead. The fire is too small to spread into the rest of the cave. Only then does the armored adventurer notice Gokenin's screams. He picks up a crudely made goblin spear from the ground and throws it at the average goblin attacking the old retainer. The weapon skewers the little green creature through one ear and out the other. Then, the goblin's eyeballs roll upward, and it falls off Gokenin. Traumatized, the old man clutches the wrist of his injured hand and sobs while lying on his side on the cold cave floor.

"N-No more! Please! No m-more!" Noble Fencer wearily begs as her body is violently jerked back and forth by the last goblin samurai's vicious thrusts.

Too absorbed in ecstasy, the monster fails to realize that he is the last living member of his nest. He reaches around the noblewoman's body. Then, he pinches her nipple and gives it a pull.

Noble Fencer shuts her eyes tight and screams, "OW! STOP IT! STOP!"

The cruel goblin exults in her pain. He becomes even more excited and fucks her harder and faster until his cock finally erupts, and his semen fills the hapless woman's womb.

"You…You bastard," the exhausted noblewoman breathlessly hisses.

The samurai places his head on her right shoulder. He grabs her chin and makes her face him. Then, he roughly presses his mouth against her soft lips. Noble Fencer's eyes widen in disgust. The taste of the goblin's slimy tongue is beyond appalling. A few seconds later, to her surprise, he coughs blood into her mouth.

The last goblin samurai shrieks and staggers as Goblin Slayer painfully twists the knife lodged in the monster's back. Noble Fencer turns around to face them. She rips the katana from the samurai's hand and spits in his face before lopping his head off.

#

A week later, Gokenin solemnly prays in the temple of the Earth Mother on the anniversary of Onna-Bugeisha's death. He is joined by Noble Fencer, and Priestess is there on Goblin Slayer's behalf.

"It's finally over, my mistress," the retainer whispers, his eyes shut, his head bowed, and his hands clasped before him. "Now, your spirit can truly find peace."

Afterwards, Priestess apologetically tells him, "Sir Goblin Slayer wishes he could come, and he is really sorry that he couldn't."

"It's alright. I understand," the old man politely responds then asks, "If you don't mind my asking, where is our brave, young, silver-ranked adventurer?"

Noble Fencer chuckles and answers with a question, "Where do you think?"

#

In a dark and dank gold mine, Goblin Slayer tackles a goblin to the ground. He covers its mouth with one hand while stabbing it in the stomach with a dagger. The goblin's body twitches then becomes completely still.

Goblin Slayer mutters, "One."

END


End file.
